liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Rys
Names *Rys Lin pen'Chala -- the last of his clan *He has several call names with The Bedel including Rys NewmanDragon in Exile, chapter 18 Rys Dragonbait''Necessity's Child'', ch 17 Rys Dragonwing''Necessity's Child'', ch 27 Rys SilvertongueDragon in Exile, chapter 14 Description *small (to the Bedel), graceful, and light on his feet with dark curly hair *prosthetic right hand, crafted by Rafin of the The Bedel. Dragon in Exile, ch 6 **super-human strength: “Rys held out his gleaming golden hand, the rock resting in the palm, closed his fingers, and opened them. Dust sullied his palm.” Dragon in Exile, ch 30 *prosthetic left leg, crafted by Rafin and Pulka **"It was a thing of beauty and elegance. Ink blue with a subtle silver stripe, it snapped close ’round his shattered leg, an exoskeleton that transformed ruin into beauty. “It is . . . a jewel,” Rys murmured. “Rafin, this is art!”Necessity’s Child, chapter 30 Life Summary *only survivor of an Yxtrang raid that wiped out his whole clan''Necessity's Child'', ch 15 *worked as a pilot on Momma LibertyNecessity's Child, ch 27 and was sold by Vern Bell to Agent lar'Adrin of the The DepartmentNecessity's Child, ch 33 *Became Senior Field Agent of The Department of the Interior Necessity’s Child, chapter 2 *On Surebleak he was beat up by a group of Streeters and left to die''Necessity's Child'', ch 8 *Rescued by Udari of The BedelNecessity's Child, ch 7, nursed back to health by the Bedel and then adopted by them. **Took on the name Rys Newman of the BedelDragon in Exile, chapter 18 *Resisted his DOI conditioning and won free''Necessity’s Child'', ch 37 *Adopted by Val Con yos'Phelium as a brother''Necessity’s Child'', epilog Kin *an outworld Liaden clan of vintners: "Rys was many years from the vineyard, though wine must run in his blood, so long had his clan tended the vines." *his clan and vineyards were destroyed by invading Yxtrang **Ifry pen'Chala, elder sister Dragon in Exile, ch 11, killed in the Yxtrang raid that wiped out the whole clan exept Rys Lin''Necessity's Child'', ch 15 *Udari of The BedelNecessity's Child, ch 7, "Brother" to Rys Lin (Udari found Rys dying and brought him to Silain), street name: Nathan, Necessity's Child, ch 21 *Rafin of The Bedel, Artificer, "Brother" to Rys Lin''Necessity's Child'', ch 19 *Kezzi of The Bedel, street name Anna, young sister Necessity's Child, ch 7 *Silain, Luthia, Grandmother of all Bedel, and thus also Rys Lin' "Grandmother"Necessity's Child, ch 1 *Val Con yos'Phelium Clan Korval, "Brother" *Jasin Bell, Rys Lin's ex-lover, first mate and later Captain on Momma Liberty where Rys Lin worked as pilot''Necessity's Child'', ch 12 *Droi of The Bedel is pregnant with his daughter Maysl, named after his grandmother''Dragon in Exile'', ch 29 Excerpts "Rys sat on the rug, as neat and quiet as a cat. His face was delicate, a flower framed by the stormclouds of his curls. His nose, not so emphatic as a Bedel nose, had been broken with the rest of him, and was bent slightly to the left. His hand, that Rafin had made him, gleamed like molten gold in the hearthlight."Dragon in Exile, chapter 21 ——————— "He and Memit built the arbor to support the fragile tendrils. He had still half expected the fruits to kill the vines. That they had managed a harvest at all was notable, and Rys suspected that one harvest was all the engineered plant was capable of producing. "Grapes," he said now, "are difficult. I told you how my clan grew row upon row of grapes, halfway up the side of a mountain. They were a special grape we had nurtured, that loved the mountain soil, and the cooler air...The wine that came from our vineyard was as red as heart's blood and as sweet as love." Memit had turned to look at him, a soft smile on her thin, hard face. "Our Rys bids fair to become a poet."Dragon in Exile, chapter 14 References Category:Characters Category:Liaden